That First Spark
by NierielNine
Summary: From the first time he met her, he knew she had a special place in his heart.   Nightmare X Alice Fluff.


**Disclaimer : I do not own HnKnA in any way.**

**~Nightmare X Alice~  
**

* * *

"Alice!" I was walking to Julius's office when I heard a voice call my name, "Help me! Gray's making me do work again!" I turned around, knowing _exactly_ who is was.

Nightmare ran toward me, being followed by a angry Gray, "What do you mean again? You've been taking a break for days already!" Gray yelled, while I giggled at the sight of two

guys running around

chasing each other, circling me. _This is just too funny,_ I thought. After a while of watching Gray and Nightmare "play" cat and mouse, I felt this was dragging on too long,

"Nightmare, just go do some of the work Gray told you to do, it shouldn't be _that_ bad." Nightmare pouted, "Tch, that's what you think...but I guess for Alice..."

Nightmare suddenly stopped, allowing Gray to get a good grip on him and drag him back. "Sorry Alice," Gray whispered while working to get Nightmare back.

I thought back to the works Nightmare had said, 'for Alice...' I blushed, pushing the thought out of my head, though now that I thought about it, this might have been the only

time he wasn't stubborn about what I said. Thinking about when I first met Nightmare, I remembered the job Julius gave me and hurried back to help.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

An hour had passed since I ordered Nightmare to do work, I watched Julius do his magic on the clocks, but before I knew it I fell asleep.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

I woke up in my bed, blinking rapidly due to the sudden light I saw through my window. I sat up, wondering how I had fell asleep so easily when I heard a soft knock at the door.

"Come in," I answered. The person I'd least expected to come in, did. It was Nightmare carrying lunch for me. "Wow, what a sight," I laughed. Nightmare stayed silent, which made

the air around us feel uneasy. He carried the plate over and set it on my nightstand staring at me. "What? Do I have something on my face?" I picked up the plate and starting

eating the food. "Nah," Nightmare said softly, "Nothing's on your face...your beautiful face." I blushed and almost choked on my bread.

"My what? Nightmare, you weren't poisoned were you?"

"I'm sure I would've noticed if Gray or Julius tried to poison me."

"True..." I finished the last of my lunch in a blur, which was following by an awkward silence.

"So..., Alice..." Nightmare began, his face turned a light shade of pink. "Wanna, Uh...goonadatewithme?" He rushed the last words, probably hoping I wouldn't hear and could

just get this over with, but I heard _every word_ of what he said and as soon as he said it I blushed madly.

After some more minutes of incredible awkwardness, Nightmare groaned, and got up. "You can just forget about what I said...I should get back to work."

While he was walking out, I noticed Nightmare had a look of disappointment on his face. "Wait," I said, grabbed onto his sleeve, "Well, about that _thing_..."

I looked away to hide my face, growing more and more red. "You mean the _date_?" Nightmare said, a grin growing on his face.

"Yeah, that." I answered, not pleased he was getting a slight kick out of this. "I'll.." I tried to muster up some courage. "Go on a date with you_._"

I finally managed to say the words. "Really?" Nightmare asked, his face getting red.

'He's probably thinking something perverted' I got slightly disgusted. "I'm...not..."

I decided to get off the topic of thinking about perverted things and asked where and when the date would take place.

"Amusement Park, tomorrow." Nightmare had a look on his face which reminded me of when a kid got a toy he's always wanted. This image made me laugh.

"Don't think those kind of things tomorrow..."

'Huhhhh? Did he just read my mind? That's...creepy...'

"Sorry I'm creepy."

"No, I didn't mean you, I meant your _ability_."

"What? I thought you'd think it was cool."

"No.. I don't think that kind of stuff is cool."

"That sucks," Nightmare looked at the clock on my nightstand, "Better get back to work, Gray might not let me go tomorrow."

'I'm not sure if I should be relieved if Gray doesn't let him go, or devastated' I thought, trying to find some new clothes to wear.

"I think the one I'd like more is, devastated." Nightmare grinned, then walked out, shutting the door behind him.

I stood there for a few minutes, not believing what I just did. Then a knock came at my door, "Come in."

It was Julius, "Someone's here to see you."

"Who?" I asked, looking behind him. Before he could answer, Dee and Dum came crashing through the door.

"Onee-san!" They shouted in unison. "We missed you!"

"Dee! Dum!" I looked their way in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, Onee-san" Dee began, "We want you to come to the mansion more often!" Dum finished.

"So.. we're here to get you to come back with us!"

"I can't." I replied, "I have something to do tomorrow that I have to get ready for."

"What?" They asked.

"I'm going with someone to the Amusement Park." I stated bluntly.

"_Who_?" They asked again, this time their voices were lower and more menacing.

"I'm going with..."

'Geh! What am I gonna do?' I panicked but tried to keep a straight face.

"I'm going with..."

"With?" Now their voices were lined with impaitience.

"Vivaldi! You see it's one of those super rare days she gets out and well I have to make sure I look good and what not."

Julius made a face, probably knowing I was lying, Dee and Dum on the other hand were a bit more innocent and had bought it all.

"Oh! I see." Dee said enthusiastically, "Then, Onee-san,"

"What?"

"Can we come too? We're really good at sneaking away from the moronic hare when he isn't looking!" They grinned.

"Um, sorry, I really wanna spend some time with Vivaldi."

They pouted, before they could shower me with more questions Julius came in and told them Elliot was here to pick them up.

"Stupid moronic hare," Dum mumbled.

"I heard that!" Elliot said, grabbing them both and dragging them out the door. 'This has been a really busy day...' I thought, looking for suitable clothes in my closet.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"This is really embarrassing." I said, blushing.

"Why?" Nightmare asked, laughing.

"B-because, these clothes you gave me.. now everyone's staring at us."

"Not us, you." Nightmare said, laughing even harder this time.

"S-shut up." I muttered.

I was wearing a black strapless dress that went down to my knees, red lace at the bottom, and to top it off, a red ribbon tied around my waistline with black heels.

"Come on, let's go on the Ferris wheel." I declined at first, not wanting to go anywhere except home after this humiliation, but eventually due to Nightmare's whining,

I gave in. "Fine, we'll ride it once."

"Once?" Nightmare asked, his face again was full of disappointment. "I was thinking a few times, not just once."

"I'll think about it." I said, annoyed.

When we got on the ride, we rode around in complete silence, once we got to the top, a loud _bang!_ was heard and the Ferris wheel stopped. "What happened?"

I asked, slightly scared. "Probably just something wrong with the machine." Nightmare said, looking really casual.

Then he stared at me, his eyes never waivering from mine. Before I knew it we were kissing.

His tongue demanded entrance, and slid between my lips into my mouth. Feeling every inch with his tongue.

I moaned softly and tried not to fall victim to it, but in the end I lost and wanted even more. I slightly kissed back, embarresed.

**Nightmare's P.O.V**

Wow, Alice is really beautiful... I wish I could... no I can't, she'll hate me for sure. Maybe just one? It wouldn't hurt me for sure, unless she takes it really badly.

Whatever, I'm doing it despite whatever she does after. I stared at her, debating once again whether I should take this chance and kiss her. My desires overpowered my logic

and before I knew it, I had slammed my mouth into hers.

My body seemed to move by itself, sticking my tongue in, I moved it around in her mouth. I was surprised when I heard a moan in response.

God, she does all this stuff without herself knowing? No way, some of this must be on purpose, she must be playing with me.

My eyes opening wide when I felt herself also kissing back, for a few seconds we engaged in a passionate kiss. I pulled away to let her breath,

she really was so cute. I started to give her another kiss when a similar loud bang heard from before repeated itself and we started moving towards the ground.

Halfway through to the ground, We sat together normally in silence. Then Alice got up and sat next to me, her face like a tomato.

Then I felt a small peck at my cheek, 'No way.. did Alice just...kiss me?' Unconsciously, I blushed too. She started to laugh and by the time we got to the ground,

we were both laughing.

The door opened and instead of seeing the regular ticket person, we saw an out of breath Boris.

"Are..you...alright Alice?" Boris huffed.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well you came here with..._him_."

He glared at me, and I just grinned in response.

"Nightmare did nothing, we were just enjoying ourselves."

Boris grabbed her arm and started to drag her off, I scowled. Then she turned back to face me...and _winked_.

I smiled, then made my way back to the tower. I always felt that Alice was special to me, I never wanted to hurt her or give her up.

The first time I saw her, I knew I wanted to make her mine. **3

* * *

**

**A/N: Well, is it fluffly enough for you guys? :D I just noticed this but I made Nightmare sound alot like Peter, Hehe. **

**There weren't any oneshots about Nightmare X Alice, So I decided to take my chance at another failure ._." Hope you enjoyed this.  
**


End file.
